


Settled In

by trainwhistlesatnight



Series: Yes, She Is [2]
Category: Khonjin House (Web Series), Supermental (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, This isn't pent/jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: A sort of part two to Settling In.





	Settled In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was a request!  
> If you have any questions or concerns or you wanna send a request feel free to hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr!  
> They/Them pronouns used for Pent.

It is quiet in the home, the TV volume is turned down, any other sounds have had themselves lulled into the background. Pent sits on the couch, blanket wrapped around them as they hold it and stare blankly to the floor.

 They try to ignore that their belly stings with minor road burn, and that their jacket and shirt have been put in the wash.

Khonjin pads into the living room quietly and pulls himself up onto the opposite end of the couch. He is quiet for a long moment before, "..... Do you wanna t-talk about it?"

Pent grunts in response, and Khonjin shrugs. "Guess I just thought I'd ask... It was.. A lot." Pent nods, barely listening.

Khonjin hops back off and leaves. He returns a moment or so later, a small damp washcloth in his hands, "it's, uh, it's got some soap on it and w-w-water. If you wanna.. Cl-lean off your face." Pent looks at him, bit doesn't move otherwise, and Khonjin awkwardly sets it into their hand. The look at it, and finally slowly move it to their face, rubbing gently at their forehead. Khonjin gives a little smile of something akin to hope.

He hops back on the couch, and finds the TV remote, but does not turn up the volume. It feels like things need to be quiet for now.

"I know she's dead.." Pent says after a long while, and Khonjin looks at them while they continue to stare at the floor. "I know she is.. I don't know why I keep thinking I'll find her again or something.." Khonjin twiddles his thumbs together.

"Sometimes.. Sometimes you do weird things after people die, if they were someone you cared about.." His voice is unnaturally quiet for him, usually boisterous and loud. "I guess.. Your brain kinda.. Goes haywire trying to fig-fig-fig- Understand.. Understand what p-piece it lost. And you do some.. P-p-pretty not good stuff sometimes trying to get that pi-piece back." Pent nodded. "And, like," Khonjin continued, "I guess that's what your brain is trying to do.. Or was, anyway."

"I.. Do you think... I.. Gino doesn't know anything about her, does he.."

"No.. She's a foreign entity and concept to him. That's.. What he said anyway.. Maybe it's worth asking again, in a less.. 'Punch-y' sort of way." And Pent finally does something other than frown, they chuckle, only for a second.

"I don't know why I'm so calm now. I was angry less than even half a day ago."

"Maybe your brain realized it wasn't worth it anymore right now."

"Maybe.. I want my foot back.." Pent says, moving their leg currently missing a foot. Khonjin looks at it, and tilts his head.

"I could.. Try to ask Smack about it." He says, and almost if on cue, Pent's metal foot drops from the ceiling onto the floor and clunks heavily on the ground, clearly making a small dent in the flooring.

There is a beat of silence, and then they two break into laughter at the scene. "Thanks, asshole!" Pent calls in the general direction of where the foot dropped from.

Khonjin hops off the couch and retrieves the foot, "huh, lighter than it looks," he says, handing it to Pent.

"'Is some kinda lightweight metal so I don't like, fucking die if I have to go up steps or something," they chuckle. They fidget with it for a moment, rolling up their pant leg and pulling on the sleeve with the prosthetic, and rolling their pant back down. They wiggle their foot for a moment, and maneuver the 'toes'. "Least he didn't break it to spite me or some shit." Khonjin nods.

Pent stands up, and pulls the blanket around them. "I.. I want my shirt and jacket, are they done being cleaned yet?" They ask. Khonjin nods, hops off the couch and wanders to the laundry room, and Pent follows behind, glancing at the walls around them sometimes.

Khonjin pulls the shirt and jacket out of the dryer, and hand them to Pent. The clothes smell clean, which is nice, since they haven't in a long time now. They quickly pull on said shirt and jacket, hugging themselves and trying to take in the warmth. And it seems fine, things will get better, it really does. For a moment.

But the moment doesn't last long, and all too soon, Pent's face grows red, and they sit down on the floor and hug themselves tight. They sniffle, try to breathe it deep, stop before they can start, but the tears slip out and it's too late.

They bury their face in their hands, hiccuping and letting out quiet choked sobs. Khonjin doesn't know what to do, so he sits beside Pent, and rubs their shoulder. Pent seems to cave into themselves at the touch, but does not push Khonjin away. Pent cries for a long while, not explosive and loud like outside the pizzeria, but quiet and sorrowful, like everything is too heavy on them.

"I di- I'm- I sh-shhhshshhsh-" they try, but only end up further upsetting themselves and crying harder. It hurts for Khonjin to witness, know he can't do anything aside from wait it out. So he puts another hand on Pent, and slowly was his arms around them in a hug.

Pent does not push him away, but does not lean into the comfort, they only continue to sob and shudder as they do so. They need to cry this out, it's been too long, and no one has let them be properly upset.

Khonjin does not shush them, does not try to coddle them, only lets them cry. And though Pent can't say it, they're grateful for it.

Its a long time before Pent is done, and Khonjin doesn't expect this to be the only time this will happen. Pent is moved to the couch, where they eat something of a snack Khonjin provided that they can't remember, and fall asleep soon after.

In the early hours of the morning, Khonjin's dad finally comes home, shutting the door quietly out of habit. He stares at the person asleep on the couch, and finds Khonjin in the kitchen. They speak for a moment, Khonjin explaining the bare basics of the situation, and Gilmore tries to understand and not ask more questions than necessary right now. He goes on to bed, and Khonjin sits at the table and let's Pent sleep.

The sun is rising, and it is the symbol of a real change finally beginning


End file.
